Chrissie
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning Chrissie is a fictional murder victim and a central character in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. She is part of the continuity of the reboot series and appeared in the 2006 prequel film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. She was played by actress Jordana Brewster. Chrissie was a young woman in her apparent mid-twenties who lived in Texas in the late 1960s. She was in a relationship with a man named Eric, who had just completed a tour in Vietnam and was preparing to go back. Chrissie was very much in love with Eric and the two planned on starting a family together after the war. Eric's brother Dean, was expected to join him, but at the last minute, he decided to burn his draft card. Chrissie accompanied Eric, Dean and Dean's girlfriend Bailey on a road trip across West Texas to the recruiting station. they never made it there, however. Along the way, they were accosted by a gang of bikers, which resulted in a roadside accident. As their vehicle flipped over, Chrissie was thrown clear of the car and landed in the bushes. The local sheriff, a man named Hoyt stopped by, but he quickly proved to be an even larger threat than the bikers. He shot a biker chick to death and then tormented Dean, Eric and Bailey as Chrissie watched from the underbrush. Eric saw that she had made it clear, and gestured to her to keep quiet. Sheriff Hoyt took the three of them back to his farmhouse. Chrissie had to make peace with one of the offending motorists who drove her to the sheriff's home as he believed that his girlfriend was still alive and had been abducted. When they arrived, they found a veritable chamber of horrors as they discovered that the sheriff was the head of a family of psychotic cannibal murderers. She sneaked into the house and found Eric, who had been strapped to a table in a basement workshop. She was unable to free him and had to hide as the sheriff's nephew, Thomas Hewitt came downstairs. Thomas skinned Eric alive and then disemboweled him with a chainsaw. Chrisie was able to do nothing. He then removed the man's face and applied it to his own as some sort of macabre mask. Thus, the killer know as Leatherface was born. Chrissie was captured by the rest of the Hewitt family and brought to the kitchen where Bailey and Dean were forced to attend a freakish dinner. Presumably the main course was Holden, the biker who accompanied Chrissie to the house, who had been killed earlier. After watching in horror as Leatherface slew Bailey right before her eyes, Chrissie managed to escape again and Leatherface gave chase. She leaped through the window of the house and outside and continued running. She got into a car and sped away, but unfortunately for her, Leatherface had been hiding in the back seat. He impaled her from behind with his chainsaw and the car ran off the road. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:1969/Character deaths Category:Victims Category:Thomas Hewitt/Victims Category:Jordana Brewster/Characters